Memory of a Pines
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Dipper got the nickname Pine tree? How Ford and the rest of the Pines family ended up in Gravity Falls and how come Bill targeted the Pines alone? Learn the story of Aurora Pines the original Pine tree and Pines who was born in the town, and does something no one else has done...befriending the most feared creature in all of Gravity Falls... Bill Cipher.
1. Chapter 1

Memory of a Pines

Chapter one

 _Gravity Falls, a small Gold Rush town in Oregon in the year 1849. At first glace it doesn't seem like much but I swear this to you, this town isn't normal, and neither am I. Since the day, I was born in this town everything that's ever happened that's weird happed to me. I have seen some weird things in the woods that make up the border of this town. Sometimes I'll purposely 'venture out into those woods just to catch a glimpse at the weird creatures that live in the woods. One time I actually had a conversation with a bear with multiple heads. Sounds like a joke, right? Most people in this town don't see or believe that they exist, but I know what's out there! Oh, and the fact that I'm not normal, you see I can do things like make things move and appear out of thin air, and I can do so much more! If Ma and Pa found out, well I actually don't want to know what they'd do. I'd probably be killed no doubt, people can't just do things like that._

 _My name is Aurora Pines. I am 16 years old and I want to learn all I can about this town._

"Agh!" Aurora cried out as she found herself on the ground her books sprawled out on the dirt like splattered paint. She looked up to see three boys with ugly grins on their pig-like faces. Aurora narrowed her eyes at them before scowling at them. "You three again! I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"Ha-ha, you hear that Hangar, Rickey? The town freak thought she told us to leave her alone? Do you remember that 'cuz I sure don't?" The first and tallest boy said jabbing his two bubbies in the guts. The second boy a more muscular fellow to the first boy's right laughed. "Yeah Reef, I don't recall her ever saying anything probably because we don't speak freak." The last boy of Reef's left adjusted and fettled with his bear claw necklace. He was much smaller then the other two boys but he still was muscular. "You see Aurora, we don't like you, you know that you will never have a friend because who wants to be a freak like you? Not me, not, Reef, not Hangar. You'll always be the town freak until the day you die, that's just how I'll be." Rickey said giving her a dirty scornful glare that she was all to used to getting from all of the residents in the town of Gravity Falls.

Aurora got up off the ground and wiped the dirt from her skirt. Hangar was just about to push her back in the dirt before her eyes locked on his. He was lifted into the air. "Ah, w-what's happening, g-get me down I-I'm afraid of heights!" He shouted. Aurora smirked not braking her concentration on the boy. "Put him down!" Reef snapped. "Or what? You'll only continue to push me in the dirt! Know it's my turn to push you three pigs back in the dirt where you belong!" Aurora snapped as she snapped her gaze at Reef and Rickey. Hangar was thrown into the two remaining boys like a bowling ball striking pins. All three groaned before scrambling up to get to their feet a moment or two once they re collected their thoughts. "Mock my words you freak, you'll wish you where dead once we're through with you!" Reef shouted as the three boys ran off.

Aurora watched them go. _'Good riddance, you pigs all disgust me, you're all the same. You never learn to know your place.'_

Something yellow caught the corner of her eye. She blinked a few times confused, curious Aurora looked down at her books and nodded her head and they vanished in a swirl of light grey smoke. Then Aurora rain off into the woods after a possible new creature that she had found.

As Aurora ran deeper and deeper into the woods the forest got denser the further she went in. She now found it hard to run because of the roots on the ground. Before Aurora could think fast enough to react she tripped over a large pine tree root and hit her head hard enough to knock herself unconscious.

When Aurora came two she found herself in a cave with strange markings and symbols. A small fire illuminated the cave is a soft auburn light. A yellow creature poked at the fire. "Ugh?! W-what are you?" She asked. The creature looked up from the fire to see that she was awake. It had one eye a top had and a bow tie. "Good you woke up, I was worried that you had hit your head to hard when you followed me through the woods. I normally don't leave my realm but for you I made an acceptation. You're not like most humans, you're special, you're like me and the rest of the weird things that have made their homes in this tiny little town of sleepy minded people. I do enjoy this town, it's always an interesting day, especially the first day I saw you. When I did I knew, you would be the right choice, and I'm going to be up front with you kid, I'm trying to come over to this world, and I need to open a rift between my realm and this one. Though, I'm going to put that mission aside, rather I want to get to know you, my name is Bill, Bill Cipher, I'm a dream demon from a different dimension then this." The creature spoke. He had no mouth and yet words where still spoken. "You're a fascinating creature, sorry dream demon. How do you eat or drink? Oh, and my name is Aurora Pines." Aurora said. Bill chuckled. "Well to be honest my eye is my mouth." Aurora's eyes widened in wonder. "That's incredible! You can see and eat with your eye! I've never met anything like you before." Aurora said. "You never will, I'm one of a kind. Aurora, I'm going to ask you a very important question and I want you to give me an honest answer." Bill said his tone becoming more serious then the moment before. Aurora blinked. "Sure of course Bill, ask away." She said a moment later. Bill's eye locked to her eyes. "I'm offering you a once and a lifetime deal Aurora. I'm offering to teach you everything I know, knowledge, strategy, magic, everything, and in return you will share your knowledge with me of your world, allow me to learn what it's like to be human. I can take a human form but it is merely just an illusion I can create by manipulating and bending reality to my will. So, Aurora? Is it a deal?"

Aurora was shocked quite frankly. Bill was offering her knowledge and more!? In return all she had to do was teach him about her world? Not a bad trade. She smiled. "Well Bill, you're pitching the right offer, but I need to know, does this make us…Friends? Or just business partners?" Aurora muttered. Bill snapped his fingers and the triangle creature he once was changed to a tall man who wore long black pants and boots, a yellow suit with pyramid lines on it, long black sleeves with black gloves over his hands, his suit had a long cape that stopped just a little after his knees, and one smaller cape with a white eye on it around his neck, he also still wore his bowtie and top hat. His one eye was covered by a black triangle and his hair where two different colors, one side yellow the other brown. He smirked. "You and me kid, will be friends for years to come." Bill said holding out his hand to her. It caught fire and she winced. "Doesn't that hurt?" Aurora asked. "Not in the least, it's magic you won't feel any burning. Do you trust me?" Bill asked. Aurora gave him a grin. She held out her hand and took his into her own. He was right there was no burning. "Well Bill, you've got yourself a deal."

"Nice to know you trust me kid, not many people would after they find out the truth about me, most of the time I'd use manipulation, but you're always going to be different I don't think nor do I want to use manipulation on you, I can't for the life of me figure out why that is though." Bill admitted scratching his head embarrassedly. Aurora chuckled. "You like me, that's why, I've peaked your interest, from just looking at you I can tell you want to study me more then everything else. Just call it a hunch in proception." She smiled at the look of confusion on his features. "You're face looks adorable when you're confused."

Bill shock his head. "Facial expressions aren't entirely my thing seeing as I normally don't have a face like this." He turned his head to the cave entrance. "You should get going, your Ma and Pa are probably worried sick about you, the sun's nearly set. I'll take you as far as I can take you before you have to go off on your own. I tend to try and stay away from going into town." Bill explained. "Sure thing, I totally understand where you're coming from, we should get going now before we waste and more time." Aurora said as she held out her hand to Bill. "There's only one fast way to travel from place to place, and that's with magic. So, I'll take us to about a foot from the edge of the forest around my house." Bill nodded his head before taking her hand. "Teleporto." Aurora said as the pair disappeared from the cave. When they reappeared they where in the woods the darkness surrounded the pair. Aurora nearly fainted if Bill hadn't caught her. "Aurora? Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah, that spell has never really liked me. I guess it's because I haven't figured out the exact formula for it." Aurora muttered. Bill helped her to a standing position. "From know on until you figure that spell out, I'll do the teleporting thing." Bill explained. Aurora didn't argue rather she just nodded. "Sounds great, well let's get to walking." She said.

Bill and Aurora walked side by side together holding hands. Aurora wore a wide smile on her face. She'd never had a friend before because the creatures in the woods where nothing like Bill! She wondered what he could do, and she longed to know more about him, Bill wasn't the only one who had an interest.

 _I've seen some crazy creatures that live in the woods, the bear with multiple heads, a horse with a horn on its head that looked like a leprechaun, ducks with their faces on there stomachs, and more! But never something like Bill. I wonder why Bill's the only one? Do I ask him that when we only just meet? Wait what do I do? Am I doing this whole thing, right? Am I saying the right things? Am I sharing to much? Or not enough? How's my breath?_

"Yiech kid, you're freaking out over nothing, you're doing just fine.Take a breath and relax. You're getting yourself too worked up and making yourself paranoid." Bill said putting his hand on her head. She jumped. "Wait you knew what I was thinking?" Aurora asked as he looked up to his face. Bill gave her a look. "I guess so, it's a simple skill I've always had. I have always been able to play around with a person's mind. I'm really good at it. So, hearing your thoughts isn't difficult for me in the slightest." He responded. "Could you teach me?" Aurora asked Bill. The demon didn't respond. "Bill, please. It's a really cool thing to do." Aurora said. "Okay kid, let me think about it, the mind is an extremely important part of a human body, brake it, and you're lost. I've had years of experience, and I want to start off with the little things first. If I started teaching you mental magic right off the bat you or someone else could end up dead." Bill finally replied with a rather ruff tone of voice. Aurora tightened her grip on Bill's hand. "Okay Bill, as long as you think about it."

A few minutes passed and the pair just walked in silence. The they arrived at the edge of the woods to see a small shack with smoke coming out of the chimney. Aurora turned to Bill. "So, this is goodbye. When do I see you again?" She asked. "We'll meet again in a few days, I have some business to take care of in my realm. I'll come into your dream when I will return to Gravity Falls. For know keep your head low, do your best to keep your powers hidden as much as possible, this town may know of the weirdness that is in these woods, but some just don't except it for what it is like you and I do. Promise me you'll do this for me Aurora." Bill said. Aurora frowned. "A few days, really?" Bill sighed. "Unfortunately, I have to keep things organized because my friends tend to make thing get out of hand. But Aurora, can you promise me that you won't use magic while I'm gone?" Aurora nodded slowly. "I'll try." Bill shook his head. "There is no trying Aurora, you have to not use magic, promise me you won't." Aurora held up her hands. "Okay, I promise I won't use magic Bill."

"Good, now get going, you should get home." Bill said nodding his head in the direction of Aurora's house. Aurora hugged Bill. "See you soon Bill." She said before running off towards her house. Bill watched her go. "You too kid." Then he vanished into then air like he was never there.

Aurora opened the door of her house and saw Ma cooking over the fire pit while her father stared her down.

 _Oh boy, when he's got that look not even Ma can stop him from rising the fiery depts. Of hell into the one-sided convection they where about to have._

"Aurora Mason Pines, you are way past your curfew! Do you even realize how nervous your Ma and I where? We have rules for reasons Aurora, expressly with your…" He hesitated. "Gift." Aurora kept herself from rolling her eyes at her father. "Yes, yes, because I'm the town freak, because I could be killed if ever someone like the Northwest family found out about my powers?! Look I'm doing my best to _"try"_ to be normal for you and Ma's sake, but its not who I am or who I'm going to be. I'm not afraid of it like everyone else is, I feel it in me and it's a feeling of being complete. I'm sorry I'm late, I was with, a new friend." Aurora said. Ma pipped in. "A new friend really, that's come quite out of the blue dear. Who is it?"

"He's, not from here…he's like me." Aurora said trying to avoid giving Bill's name to her Ma and Pa. "Anyway, I'm tired, I'm going to head to bed. Night Ma, night Pa." She said as she hurried up to her room on the second floor of the shack. Aurora normally would use magic to get dressed but she had made a promise to Bill that she wouldn't use magic. So, she got dressed the old-fashioned way. She wore her night gown. Before slipping under the sheets.

She stared up longingly at the wooden ceiling.

 _Well Aurora, you found yourself a friend, and maybe who knows where this might go down the road? I know one thing for sure, I have something good to look forward too._

 _ **A/N: And there you all have it chapter 1 of Aurora's story. I was shocked quite frankly at how well her little synopsis bio was on the Facebook group I'm in. A lot of people wanted to see this story continue and be created. So, thank you to all who wanted to see this story come to light and please by all means tell me what you all think about this first chapter? How many of you found Easter eggs to Gravity Fall and Journal 3 before the journals ever came to pass? Does Aurora remind you of any characters in the series? Over all thank you for the support for Aurora and until next time. "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold bye!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Memory of a Pines

Chapter two

Bill floated through the field of asteroids that drifted aimlessly in the Nightmare Realm. Bill was mentally focused- deep in his internal endless thoughts.

 _What was I thinking? No, what am I thinking? I mean what is this, feeling I have? Ever since I first saw that girl something just- just has been making me want to protect her, teach her, care for her… of course I would never admit to any of my friends here about how I feel, I'd lose their loyalty. A demon who has feelings for a human? Who has ever heard of something as rambunctious or ridiculous as that? Phewh, I mean…I'm not complaining about it of course, how could I? She is compassionate for a human being unlike most of humanity who are cruel, insensitive, and selfish filth that deserved to be controlled and enslaved by my hand. But not her though, not Aurora Pines. So why? Why do I always go back to her? I always go back to her? Why though?_ _ **Ugh this is so**_ _ **infuriating!**_ _Huh…relax Cipher, no need to get riled up here. It's not like you love her or anything, right?_

Bill stopped, hovering in the weightlessness of his realm. He pondered on that thought for a minute or two. _Do I actually love her? Is it possible even for me to love? I mean I'm not a human, and I'll never will be, or will I? I can't foresee that far into the future, and I am only limited to events. That fluffy know it all's got me in a jam, of course he's always getting in my way. That's just what he does, I won't play your game you stupid fluffy know it all! You hear me!_

Bill blinked. _He can't hear you for one you're monologuing to yourself and two he probably off being his fluffy jerk self not really wanting to pay attention to you._

Bill sighed as he ran his hand down his flat surface. Once again Bill was off floating through the drifting asteroids.

Bill looked around his realm. The pocket dimension wasn't in serious peril of collapsing at the time, but Bill knew all too well that the dimension would fold in on itself eventually, and not even Bill himself -a demon who knew almost everything- could stop the slow decay of the wormhole reality that he had shaped in between dimensions. It made Bill have a prick of guilt that crossed the back of his mind. That had been happing more and more as of late.

 _These feelings are like heavy shackles, relentlessly holding me back from my goals. If I could only shatter them like the insignificant medal that they are made from. If only I could just push past these stupid feelings. But who am I kidding? I can't turn a blind eye to them, they'd sooner swallow me whole then I could forget them._

Bill's eye drifted away from the asteroid he was looking at.

A pink demon floated up next to him. "Hey there hot stuff." She purred next to him. Bill's hands lit up with blue flames as he turned to see Pyronica. He gave the pink female demon an annoyed look. "Oh, it's just you." He muttered sourly. "Oh don't be like that Bill, you're normally not as fowl when you see me. Tell you what, the boys and I'll cheer you up." Pyronica said giving Bill a nudge. "No really that's really not necessary, I can assure you." Bill replied holding his hands up in a "No thank you" matter. Pyronica grabbed his right arm and dragged him through the weightless realm. They came upon a set of ruins. "Hey, boys…our leader Bill here isn't himself let's give him a warm welcome home!" The pink demon said.

"I swear any of you try to welcome me back, or try to piss me off I won't hesitate to vaporise you and re construct your molecules. Have I made myself clear?" Bill scowled glaring at each henchmaniac in turn.

"Perfectly clear Bill." They replied in unison. They all knew that Bill wasn't kidding around when he threatened their lives. Bill had recruited each of them, saving them from the lives they had left behind. Bill was their leader and when he was unamused with their shenanigans he would voice his scornful wraith to a T. Pyronica along with 8-ball exchanged a look silently. Bill could tell that they only wanted to help but still he had to figure out these… "emotions" he felt on his own. Still though he admired their willingness to repay him for his hospitality of welcoming interdimensional criminals into his realm to join his plans for world domination.

But now that he thought about it, his love for Aurora, stood in the way of his plans. _If she loves me like I love her…how I have chosen to abandon my path, of having someone build my portal to merge my realm to reality through the mindscape, what would these guys think of me? In their eyes, I'm suppose to be this emotionless, cruel, manipulative, triangle demon… I shouldn't be able love._ Bill turned away from the creatures. "Do as you wish, I'm going to my chambers. Disturbed me with out good reason and I will unable to sit for weeks! Good day to you all." Bill said as he left the henchmaniacs behind him as he went off to the safety of his chambers.

Bill floated into the house merging threw the wall like he always did. The penthouse sweet. Or at least what he could muster in such a world of evil creatures, and oddities that somehow found their way into his realm. Bill sighed as he used his magic to pour himself something to drink. Once that was done he summoned the glass over to him and took it into his hand before taking a drink of it with his eye.

 _If I'm going to be teaching Aurora magic and more, where to start in her studies?_ Bill pondered. He looked around the room at the seas of books piled and or thrown around the room. He groaned and rolled his eye. _Guess I've been slacking off with the spring cleaning?_ Bill thought rubbing his back with his hand embarrassed. With a simple snap of his fingers the room organized itself as if commanded by an invisible force. _There, that was easy. Not a thing out of place now. Hum…no this spell takes some getting used to. You have to mix a levitation spell with an organization spell. Granted on their own they aren't to difficult to cast individually. That could work. However, a simple spell like mindfulness would be much easier. Thus, it helps to control and center magic before the caster can expel it. I think that's where we'll start off. If I've learned anything about when I got my powers and of my home, patience is a virtue. Rushing in is not._

With the idea in his head Bill set to work gathering information and putting a lesson plan together. He would teach Aurora as much as he could but there was one thing he had to swear to himself now before he went through with his training.

"I Bill Cipher… solemnly swear that I will never take possession of Aurora Pine's body, from now and forever more." Bill said aloud crossing his chest.

 _ **A/N: And with that chapter 2 comes to a close. Please let me know what you think. Writing for Triangle Bill is soooo hard. But I did so. And if you are enjoying this story I encourage you to check out my other Gravity Falls story "Bill Cipher's Return" Currently it has two chapters posted and the third is being written on my phone. I will usually work on writing the story twice a week or when I am able. The chapters are normally much, much longer as I have more character and storyline set up with that story then I do with this one. I also have a DeviantArt account where I post lots of Gravity Falls artworks that go along with both stories. So if you're interested in that Please go check that out my name on that account is hiccupandtoothless22 and you can also check me out on YouTube if you type into the search engine Dead boy walking and click on the video that has the human picture of Bill on it and you can go look through my channel with all the cool videos I make! Thanks again guys for showing your support it means the world to me, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**_


End file.
